A Love Lost Now Found
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Some people fall inlove, Some people fall out of love, And some people lose a love. But it takes a stronger couple to find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella walked into the old sweaty East High Gym to find that her boyfriend was shooting hoops in the gym. Gabriella tip toed quietly behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who.. and if you get it wrong, I will be very upset."

Troy smiled, and chuckled, "My beautiful sexy girlfriend." Gabriella giggled as he turned around wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with passion. "Hey beautiful." she giggled, running her hands through his hair, "Hey. are you just shooting some last minute hoops before graduation tonight?

Troy smiled, leaning down to rub his nose against hers. "I can stop anytime I want to...like now, want to skip practice with me?"Gabriella giggled, opening her mouth to say something but then a deep throat cleared in the background and the two lovestruck teenagers looked up to see Troy's dad; WIlliam Bolton. "Dad-" "Nobody in the gym during practice. Team rule."

Gabriella bit her lip,"Sorry Coach Bolton." he looked at her, "I told you a million times Gabriella-" "Dad." Troy sent him a death glare, "stop talking to her like that...I mean it." William Bolton narrowed his eyes. Troy looked at Gabriella wrapping his arm around her, "Come on Brie, let's go get ready for graduation."

All the Seniors sat in stands outside behind East High. The principal walked up to the podium. "Please welcome our Valedictorian, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella rised from her seat, kissing Troy on the lips softly walking up to the podium.

His father glared at the happy couple as walked away from Troy and up to the Podium. she smiled, "Thank you Principal Matsui.."

She smiled to the class, "My fellow classmates, East High has been the best years of my life.. I loved all the friends I made, and the relationship I had made... I am going to miss our embarrassing moments, our happy moments, even our sad moments, I don't know where my life is going to take me, but I'm glad I had this in my life, we made friends that we're going to keep for the rest of our lives, because once a wildcat..always a wildcat."

The seniors cheered, standing up on their feet. Gabriella smiled hugely, looking at Troy, his eyes were sparkling. "Thank you! And I hope you love the futures that you have planned out or you find them walking down the paths that fate has lined out for you!"

Everyone cheered again, Gabriella walked off the stage and back to her seat next to Troy. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "I love you.." he mouthed, she smiled and kissed his lips.

The next night, Gabriella made her way to Troy's house. she got a text saying that he wanted to see her. Gabriella knocked on the door, and a few minutes later William Bolton opened the door. she smiled small, "Hi Mr Bolton, Is Troy-Woah!" he pulled her inside, and pushed her in the chair.

"Listen, I want you to break up with my son." Gabriella looked at him, "Exscuse me.." "You heard me, you're a distraction to him, he needs this scholarship, he needs to practice more, and with you being here, is just going to distract him."

Gabriella bit her lip, and looked at the floor, "But..But what will be the reason for breaking up with him-" "You're moving, or you want him to focus on his future right now." Gabriella sighed, "Is..Is he here?" William shook his head, "No.. He'll be here soon though, wait here.. and wait for him." Gabriella nodded as he walked upstairs.

Gabriella sat in the kitchen at the table waiting for Troy to walk in. moments later Troy walked through the door, "Mom I'm- Gabriella what's..what's up?" she bit her lip, "Troy we need to talk."

She came over and grabbed his hands, "I..I think we need to break up-" "No! why?" she sighed looking down, "You..You need this scholarship, you need to focus on you're basketball and you're future, I'm just..I'm distracting you from that, and..and I don't wanna hurt you.."

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" she shook her head, sniffling, "Troy...don't-don't make it harder than it needs to be. I'm sorry...but we need to do this-just a break. A small break." "Brie listen to me-" she hugged her arms around herself, looking down at the ground. "Troy...please, just...do it for me? Focus on your scholarship."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry...maybe someday." And with that, she walked out of his kitchen and out the front door.

Troy stood rooted to the ground, staring at the spot where Gabriella once stood. He heard foot steps but he didn't turn to see who was coming in. "Troy? What's wrong?" His dad...figures.

Troy shook his head, "Gabriella.." he muttered, whipping around and running outside-his luck it started raining. "GABRIELLA!" he looked up the street both ways. Not seeing her. "GABRIELLA!" he felt his knees shake.

He had to get inside cause he wouldn't be able to stand any longer.

**5 Years Later. **

Gabriella got out of the car, going to the back seat opening the door and smiling, "Come here my baby boy." she lifted her 3 year old son, and placed him on her hip as she made her way up the stairs and opening the door. "Jason, I'm home." No repsonse.

"Jason?" she placed Christopher in the living room, "stay here baby." she whispered going upstairs. as soon as she entered the hallway she heard moans coming from the bedroom. she gulped walking to the door resting her hand on the knob, then turning, opening it to reveal her husband ontop of a blonde headed whore.

Gabriella gasped, "What the hell is this?!" she yelled. Jason looked at her, "Gabriella-" "No! who the hell is she?!" she pointed at the stupid blonde in her bed. HER BED! "Gabriella, I was going to tell you-"

Gabriella shook her head, "No.." he sighed, "I want a divorce Gabriella." she rubbed her forehead, "What about our son? what about Christopher!" he sighed, "I'm sorry alright." Gabriella shook her head, and walked downstairs in tears, lifting up her son and placed him back on her hip again, "Come on sweetie, were going to see Aunt Anna."

Christopher babbled aimlessly, clapping his hands as Gabriella walked back to the car. Jason sighed, standing in the door frame watching Gabriella leave with his son. "Come on baby," said the blond whore.

He sighed looking at her, "yeah...let's uh...do something." he shut the door, and in the car, Gabriella wiped furiously at the tears as she turned onto Brooklyn road and then in to the familiar culdesac where the familiar two story house stood in the middle at the end.

"Here we go baby boy," Gabriella said, parking the car and picking Chirstopher up and walking to the door. "Let's go see Aunt Anna."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy ran cross the court, shooting the ball at another team mate. His name was...Derek? James? Something beginning with a D or J. "Hey Troy!" he hears Chad call over, he sighed, making a timeout sign and running over."Hey...what's up?"

Chad only beamed and grabbed two airline tickets from his pocket, "You. Me. Bro-holiday to NYC." Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad-" "Come on man..you haven't been on a vacation since she brok-" "Don't say it!"

Chad sighed, "Troy it's been 5 years-" "Chad, I just have this weird feeling that.. that she is going to come back into my life." Chad sighed, "Troy, I need to talk to you about Gabriella." Troy looked at him, "what about her?" Troy sighed, "Taylor talked to her about a year ago, and lost contact with her.. they ran into each other at a restaraunt.."

Troy looked at him, "And what?" Chad sighed, "Well, she got married to a guy. His name is Jason Holbrook, and they had a 2 year old son together named Christopher." Troy's heart clenched, and he looked at chad, "She's married?"

Chad sighed, "I don't know Troy..." Troy bit his lip, and sighed. "I feel like shit.." "You've felt like shit for the past 5 years since she broke up with you...don't you think it's time to move on?"

Troy sighed, "I guess I'm gonna kind of have too, she's married, and has a son...But I will never stop loving her, or stop thinking about her, she was my world chad, my everything, I just..I can't forget about her.." Chad nodded, "And that's understandable, I know she felt the same way about you, but if she can move on, you can too."

"Yo Chad." Chad looked up to see James, "You guys coming to the club with us tonight?" Chad looked at Troy, "wanna go man, you could have some fun." Troy sighed, "I..I guess I'll just go and have a couple of drinks."

Chad smiled, "That's our captain." he laughed, and messed up his hair and jumped off the bleachers. Troy sighed looking at his phone, that still had the picture of him and Gabriella atthe country club that one summer, her head resting on his chest and them both looking at the camera.

He sighed, "I have no idea where you are, but I wanna find you, I love you." he whispered, clicking his lock screen button and grabbing his duffle bag and jumping off the bleachers after the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was cleaning the tables at the bar. Anna walked up to her, "Hey...I wanted to check on you to see how the new job was going." Gabriella looked at Anna, "Anna, where's christopher?!" Anna smiled, "Relax, his with Braxton in the car.. how's the new job?"

Anna followed Gabriella as she went to the next table and cleaned it, "It's okay I guess, It makes good money for me and christopher, and I can possibly you know, get me and christopher a place to stay-" "Gabriella, you need to get you're house back from Jason, that is you're house."

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know what's got into him, he just.. he cheats on me, and that's not what I'm upset about." Gabriella was almost in tears.

Anna sighed, "Honey, what's a matter?" Gabriella sniffled, "He..He doesn't even want christopher anymore, and..and it's not fair! christopher shouldn't have to suffer! he needs a father." Anna smiled, "I promise you, one day, a guy is going to come along, his going to fall inlove with you, and you're going to fall inlove with him, and he'll fall inlove with christopher, and you'll be happy again, and christopher will have a daddy again."

Gabriella sighed, "There is only one man I love, and I let him go a long time ago." Anna raised a brow, "What about Jason?" Gabriella sighed, "I thought I was, and I thought he loved me, but life is full of suprises.." Gabriella lifted up her tray, and looked at Anna, "You might wanna get out of here before people get here, It's friday night, and it's about to get ugly in here."

Anna laughed, "Alright, so you should be home around 3?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes. and thank you so much for looking after christopher for me, I'll be out of the house soon, and I'll pay you for everything-" "Gabriella, No! I love you and christopher both, you two can stay as long as you want, and Braxton doesn't mind either, he loves you like a sister, and christopher like a nephew."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Anna. give christopher a kiss for me." Anna nodded, "Will do. later girly, and good luck." As anna walked out the door, the laker team came barging into the bar and going to a table screaming football.

Chad looked at Troy, "Dude, isn't this place cool." Troy sighed, stuffing his hand in his pockets, "Yeah I guess." Chad sighed, and sat him down, "Order something." Troy nodded looking at the menu.

Gabriella bit her lip, cleaning the bar and another girl came up to her, "Hey, can you handle the orders at the crowded table over there..I'm late for my second job." Gabriella smiled, "Sure..see ya tomorrow." Gabriella grabbed the notepad from her, and grabbed the pencil and went over to the table.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Chad and Troy's ears perked up at the voice, and soon looked up, "Gabriella." they both said in unison. Gabriella turned away from one of the lakers, and looked at them. her mouth dropped, "T-T-Troy...C-C-Chad? what..what are you doing here..?" she asked.

All Troy could do was just...stare at her. Chad recovered quickly, smiling as he looked down at his menu, "I'll have a..well, what do you recommend? Can I get some food?" Gabriella sighed, "Yeah you can eat here, the special is really good-" "Ah don't waste your breath Gabriella!" Said one of the Friday night regulars, "We've all seen your food! No-one's going to order it anyway!"

Gabriella bit her lip, looking at Troy and Chad, "excuse me. Forgive me for this.." "For what?" Troy managed to say, Gabriella picked up the knife at the table and hocked it toward that one customer; fortunately, it hit the wall behind him-just narrowly missing his right ear.

All Chad and Troy (and the rest of the laker team) could do was stare at her when she turned back around. "Always a little too high...anyway, I recommend the special. Any drinks?"

Chad nodded, "I'll have a coke." Gabriella nodded writing it down on the notepad. she looked at Troy, "Troy?" he looked at her, "Uhh can we..uh talk?" she looked at him, "I..I'm working-" "Just for a minute..I promise, you won't get in trouble, I know the boss, please." Gabriella sighed, and looked at the team, "I'll umm be back.."

Troy followed her to the counter, and she looked at him, "How are you?" she asked him. he smiled, "I've been good, how are you?" she sighed, "I..I've been better.." she shuffled her feet. "What's a matter? how is married life?"

She looked at him, "How did you-" "I kind of figured, and plus taylor told chad, chad told me." Gabriella looked down, "Well, marriage isn't well...me and my husband got a divorce.. about a few weeks ago.." tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." However his inner subconscious jumped for glee and screamed to the heavens at the news. Is that selfish? "Why did you-" "I don't really want to talk about it Troy, I have work to do. Now...what would you like to drink? Or eat?" Troy sighed, "Uh...just a beer. Keep them coming?" Gabriella bit her lip, writing it down on her pad and nodding. "Sure thing. Now go, your team's waiting for you."

Troy nodded, "It was nice seeing you Gabriella." she nodded, "You too." he smiled and walked back to his table. The night went on, Gabriella served the whole team their food and giving them drinks. Troy had a little too much to drink, and he was little drunk.

"Chad.." Troy slurred wrapping an arm around his neck, "You're my bestttttttt friendd." Chad sighed, "Come on Troy-" Troy pushed him away, "No. I'm a big boy."

Gabriella walked over as Troy was getting up, he stumbled back, but Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy come on, go with chad, you had to much to drink." he looked at her, "You're so pretty." Gabriella sighed, and looked at Chad, "I'll..I'll take care of him." Chad nodded, "Good luck Gabriella."

Gabriella pulled up into Anna's drive-way. she looked at Troy who was passed out in the passenger seat. she bit her lip, getting out of the car and running into the house. "Anna! Braxton!" she shut the door, and they were in the living room watching a movie.

Anna looked at her, "Hey how was-" "I need you're guys help. I ran into an old friend of mine, and he got a little drunk, so I need him to stay here." Anna and Braxton nodded, "That's fine. where is he?" "His out in the car. Braxton can you come help me get him?"

Braxton nodded, going outside to the car with Gabriella and helping Troy out and bringing him inside into the living room.

****A Love Lost Now Found****

The next morning, Troy woke up, and he ran a hand down his face, "Ugh!" his head was pounding. He ran a hand down his face, and he looked around, "What the-" Gabriella walked in, with christopher on her hip.

"Hey." she flipped the switch. he stood up, "G-Gabriella..what-" she smiled, "You umm had a little bit of too much to drink, and well I let you stay here at my friend's house.. don't worry, she knows."

She said as she placed christopher on the floor, "Baby, mommy is going to make you some breakfast, what do you want?" Christopher was playing with his cars on the table. she looked at Troy, "Umm.. do you want some coffee?"

Troy leaned his head back on the couch, "uhm...sure.." Gabriella nodded, walking back to the kitchen. Troy sighed, opening his eyes barely and looking at the three year old; watching him play with his cars and making noises.

"Hey...buddy." He looked up at him through his little lashes, Troy managed a smile, leaning forward a bit, "what are you playing?" "Bah...bah..." Christopher babbled, going to playing with his cars.

Troy sighed, "I get it...not allowed to talk to strangers-" "Christopher," he heard Gabriella call from the kitchen, "breakfast." Christopher jumped up, yelling so loud that Troy winced and had to lay his forehead in his hands. "BREKKY!"

Gabriella smiled, "Come here baby." she ran into his arms and and she brought him into the kitchen. Troy sighed getting up and following her into the kitchen. Gabriella was cutting up his sausage and hashbrown. "don't take big bites baby." Troy watched the small three year old take small bites of his breakfast.

Troy smiled and Gabriella reached him a coffee cup. he smiled, "Thanks." he took a sip, she still made the best coffee ever. Gabriella looked at christopher, then at Troy, "His my world.. his all I have left." she whispered.

Troy looked down at her, "What happened between you and you're husband." Gabriella looked at him, and looked at Christopher. Gabriella sighed and grabbed Troy's hand bringing him into the other side of the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed, "Me and Jason, we, we we're so happy.. we had christopher in our life, and we had each other.. " she sniffled, looking down at her hands. she continued, "After a year or two of being together, we began fighting.. alot.. and he would...slap me a little bit...we had..marriage counciling..." Troy looked at her, "he..he would hurt you?"

Gabriella nodded, "I came home with christopher.. a few weeks ago, Jason wasen't downstairs when I got home, I let christopher downstairs in the play pin and went upstairs and...and.. he was having sex with his partner that he works with at the office.. and.. and I asked him about christopher, and..and he just said he was sorry...I..I had to move out with my three year old son, I had nowhere to go, and..and he just didn't care.. I didn't care what happened to me, but he did this to his own son? Christopher don't even have his toys anymore..." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He was playing with cars-" "Those belonged to Braxton...when he was a kid, he gave them to Christopher when we moved in." A...can someone say awkward?...silence filled the air between them. Troy sucked in a breath, "Brie I really don't know what to say except that...he blew it. With you and with-" "I'll take you home, OK?"

Gabriella said, going back to the stove, "I have to drop Christopher off at Daycare cause Anna and Braxton have work and I have work...I can take you home." Troy looked at her, why is she avoiding him? He tilted his head to the left, his eyes looking her up and down. Still beautiful as ever.

He stepped closer to her, as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him and crushed his lips on hers. She stiffened, her arms at her sides as she pressed her lips into a tight line. Troy was persistent, he used his tongue to pry her mouth open, when he did he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I know you can kiss better than that...but I can wait till you open up to me more; I just wanted to show you that I still care." With that he stepped back and walked to the dining table, sitting next to Christopher so he had a clear view of Gabriella.

Gabriella was breathing heavy, looking at him as he sat down next to christopher. Gabriella walked over to the fridge, and pulled out some milk putting it in a bottle and placing it next to christopher. Christopher grabbed it and put it to it's lips.

Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around her son, "I love you so much...I'm gonna make things work for you.. I promise." Troy watched her hug her son, and say those words to him. It hurt like hell that she was going through this. and he felt sorry for her son who had a jack ass as a father, and a dick as a husband.

"Brie." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I wanna help." Gabriella shook her head, "I..I'm fine on my own-" he shook his head, "Please..I..I wanna help.." she bit her lip. Christopher was already out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Gabriella bit her lip, walking closer to him, and crashing her lips against his softly. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Gabriella pulled away and leaned her forehead on his. "I've missed you so much." Troy whispered.

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" he cupped her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers softly, "I love you." he said. she nodded, "I love you.. I never stopped."

He smiled, "I want you in my life again." Gabriella was about to say something, then she sighed, "I..I don't know..I..I have christopher to think about Troy.. his my son, I...I just can't do that to him."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers, "I want to help Brie...let me help-" she shook her head, "No. I can't do that. I can't distract you." She pulled away, walking to where Christopher had been sitting and began clearing his plate and silverware; he had his bottle with him. Troy sighed, getting up and following her to the kitchen, "What are you talking about? You're not a distraction-"

She whipped around, "yes I am...anyway, it doesn't matter. I can-I can handle myself, I can handle Christopher and ...I'll just take you home and we'll part ways there."

She turned back to the sink, continuing washing Christopher's plate, Troy turned off the water and turned her around; looking into her eyes intensely, "You are not, nor have you ever been a distraction, Gabriella...whoever told you that is a-..a...an asshole. You aren't a distraction."

She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears she refused to shed. "I'm sorry, but I don't need your-" "if you say no, I'll only help you anyway." "There's no way out of it is there?"

Troy shook his head, a smirk making his lips twitch, "Nope. There isn't. Now...let me help wash dishes-" "No. I'm sorry but...we can't be together I'll just dis-" "Stop saying that!" Troy said, a little louder than necessary, "You aren't a distraction!" She pushed at him, "Tell that to your father! Who made me break up with you in the first place!"

Troy looked at her with disbelief, "What." Gabriella bit her lip, "I have to go-" "No! hold on." he grabbed her arm, "What are you talking about?!" Gabriella sniffled, not looking at him, "Just let me go-" "What did he say to you!"

She looked at him, "He said I was a distraction.. he said that I..I needed to break up with you cause you needed to focus on you're future..I'm just a distraction Troy..I'm sorry..I'm sorry for doing that to you.. I regret ever breaking up with you, I just couldn't do that to you, I loved you to much." she cried.

Troy looked at her, he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her but she stepped back. "I got to go..please just..forget I said anything; I'll take you home...you can just forget you ever saw me-"

"Brie-" "Troy stop it, please...just don't." She turned to the living room, picking Christopher up and putting him on her hip. "Want to go to Daycare baby boy?" Troy watched her, "Brie talk to m-" "you want to go home? I'm leaving now...come on."

Troy sighed, following her out of the house and watching as she locked the door and walked to her car; putting her son in his car seat. He got into the passenger side and put his seatbelt on; Gabriella did the same in the driver's seat.

Now sober, Troy was looking around the car "This looks familiar-" "I've had this car since High School Troy.." Troy cocked an eyebrow, "What are you saying?" Gabriella sighed, "Rock point...our fifth date. It was raining and 'Miracle'' by cascada played on the radio."

Troy looked at her, then he formed an 'O' with his mouth. "Oh yeah...the first time we-" "Troy!" she scolded, "not in front of my son, please!" Troy chuckled, "and he's sitting in the seat that we-" "TROY!"

Troy chuckled, "Sorry." Gabriella looked at him driving down the road. as she pulled up to the daycare, she got out grabbing christopher from the backseat and taking him into daycare.

After dropping him off, she got back into the car and she began driving down the road again. "So where do you live?" he chuckled, "Just drop me off at the bar when you go for you're job.. my car is in the parking lot."

Gabriella nodded,and kept her eyes on the road, her phone vibrated and she looked at the text message, she frowned, "I..I umm do you want me to drop you off first?" he looked at her, "Why?" she bit her lip, "I have to stop by Jason's to pick up the rest of mine and Christopher's stuff, and pick up the divorce papers.." Troy looked at her, "I'll go with you." Gabriella nodded turning her attention back onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella pulled up on the curb, and she saw Jason outside with another little boy playing baseball in the front yard. Gabriella's heart clenched up. "Brie-" she shook her head, "I..I'll be right back." Gabriella opened the door, and shut it and she walked over to Jason. Jason looked at her, "Gabs-" "Just answer me one question...how can you do this to you're son?!" she crossed her arms.

Jason sighed looking at the little boy, "Cody, go inside with you're mommy." the little boy nodded dropping the bat and running inside. Jason looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella, I love christopher, you know I do-"

Gabriella scoffed, "whatever-" he narrowed his eyes, "Gabriella, things happen, I fell inlove with somebody else." Gabriella glared at him, "I don't care if you're with anybody else Jason! I care about a father for christopher!" "I'm still his father-"

Gabriella looked at him, "Then do you wanna see him tonight?" he shook his head, "I can't." "Tomorrow?" "Gabriella, Christopher is three, that little boy inside that house is six, and has no father at all."

Gabriella looked at him, "How can you do this to christopher! his you're son! that little boy isn't you're son! It's you're little whore's son!" her head snapped to the left as Jason slapped her across the face.

It was then that Troy had just appeared in front of her, his blue eyes blazing. "Hey you know if I was you I'd go buy myself some manners!" Troy shoved Jason back rather hard, making him stumble, "who do you think you are?"

Jason spat, however he didn't finish when he saw who had shoved him, "Uh...Bolton...Laker number 14; I'm a huge fan-" "Yeah well, right now..I don't see a fan..I see a guy who's a jack ass and has no manners..."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, "Troy I can handle him please-" "This is between me and her.. this has nothing to do with you-" Troy grabbed his wrist, twisting it. "When you hurt Gabriella, it is my buisness."

Jason looked from him to Gabriella, winching in pain, "What are you- fucking the laker captain.." Gabriella bit her lip, pulling Troy away, "Troy stop it please." she pulled him away, "go wait in the car alright.. please.. I'll be there in a minute.."

Troy looked at her, "I'm just protecting you-" "I can handle him please just...Please?" Troy looked at her, then he glared up Jason, "it's not over. If I see you hit her or hurt her again then nothing will hold me back from giving you a beating that's 10 times worse."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Bring it on, pretty boy." Troy glared at him as he turned to walk to the car again, Gabriella let out a breath turning toward the stairs the lead to the apartment, Jason ran after her. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" "I'm getting my stuff...my stuff is my stuff. Not yours. You can keep the apartment."

Jason followed her into the house, "Hey!" he grabbed her arm, "Are you seeing this guy?" Gabriella pulled her arm away, "His an old friend of mine.. leave me alone, just let me get my stuff." Jason let go of her, going into the living room.

After Gabriella put some of her stuff and christopher's stuff in a box, she came back downstairs and went outside. Jason followed her, "Hey!" she wouldn't turn to face him, she just kept walking to the car, he grabbed her arm, she near the car, and she looked at him, "Jason let go of me-" "Here's the divorce papers.. I want them by friday.."

Gabriella nodded, "Fine-" "And rememeber.. I always win Gabriella.. always." Gabriella looked at him dead in the eyes, and pulled her arm away from him, putting the stuff in the back seat and getting back into the car.

She rolled down the window, "I'll bring them to you friday." Jason nodded, "And about Christopher?" Gabriella looked at him, "You want to see him?" Jason shook his head, "I don't want him." Gabriella's heart clenched up, and she looked away.

Troy looked at him, with a dropped jaw and his brows hidden under his bangs because they shot up in shock.

Gabriella bit her lip, when Troy looked at her, he expected to see sadness but he didn't see that...instead, he saw hurt, anger and-"Brie, why are you pulling out? And facing him while revving your engine?"

Gabriella glared out the windsheild and stepped on the gas only to step off it quickly when the car reeled forward. "Hey!" Jason shouted, "You crazy bitch! You could kill me!" Gabriella stuck her head out the window, "What do you think I want to do?! I hate you!"

Jason looked at her, "Gabs, come on, don't be this way." she shook her head, "No! I can't believe you would do this to you're son!" she stepped out of the car, and pushed him back, "Christopher needs a father!"

"No he doesn't Gabriella. you can take care of him on you're own." Gabriella ran a hand through her hair, tears pouring out down her face, "Go to hell Jason! .Hell." she got back into the car, and took off down the road.

Troy looked at her, "Brie.." she shook her head, "No..It's..It's okay..don't say you're sorry cause that's not going to get christopher's his dad back.."

"Brie-" Troy said again, watching the meter of the gage go higher. Gabriella shook her head, "Troy ...please just...be quiet I need to think-" "Brie...slow do-"

Gabriella took her eyes off the road to glare at Troy, "Dammit! Troy just...don't say a word-" "how about two?" "What?"

Troy reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling it toward him and making the car turn away from the tree that they were about to plummet into.

Gabriella was back on the road again, and she pulled over into the middle of the road on a concrete of rocks. and just her luck it started to rain, and Gabriella got out of the car, pulling her hood up over her head and slamming the door shut and laying her head on the car.

Troy made himself outside beside her as the rain pour down on them both. "Brie..come here." He pulled her close, and rubbed her back solemnly.

Gabriella had tears streaking down her face. "I..I just don't know what to do anymore, I..I have to find a second job, I have no home, no husband, no father for christopher, I'm just so worthless..."

She cried into the palm of her hands, "I try so hard for my son..I try so hard, and Jason doesn't even want to see him, and..and I don't know how to explain that to christopher when he gets older.." she sniffled.

"hey! come here...it's alright." He held her close, she pulled away, "How could you possibly know what I'm going through.." "You're right I don't.." she looked at him, he sighed, "Gabriella, when I found out that you were married, I..I was really really hurt.."

Gabriella looked at him, "It's been 5 years Troy-" "And I've never stopped loving you, I've never stopped caring about you, you have all my feelings for you, you have my heart, you we're my world, and It's not fair for you to go through this.."

He grabbed her hands, "Be with me... you, me, and christopher.. give us one more chance.." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I can't let you take care of me and christopher.. I just can't.. you have you're career to think about.."

"If you call yourself a distraction, Gabriella...so help me..." he brought a hand to caress her face, she couldn't help but look into his sincere blue eyes. "Let me help you..please."

Gabriella sniffled, her bottom lip trembling as she continues to look into his eyes. "Troy-" he stopped her with his lips on hers.

She was stiff at first, but then she felt her muscles relax into the kiss; her arms going subconsciously around his neck and her fingers into his hair. And suddenly, it was like a movie scene-they were kissing in the rain.

Troy crawled ontop of her ontop of the car. Gabriella cupped his cheek as he kissed her passionately.

Gabriella pulled away leaning her forehead on his. "Troy-" he shook his head, "No. please. just be with me.. please give me a chance.. give us one more chance."

Gabriella sighed, "what about christopher?" Troy nodded, "Christopher too.. you both can come live with me." Gabriella shook her head, cupping his face, "No...I..I need what's best for christopher...I need a father for him Troy.." she said.

He kissed her again, running his fingers through her wet hair, before pulling her back to her feet and standing in front of her car again. For a moment he just stared at her, "Troy-" she whispered, "We should go get Christopher from daycare...want me to drive?"

Gabriella bit her lip, but nodded. Troy nodded, going to the driver's side and Gabriella to the passenger side. She had left the key's in the ignition.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Girly, I'm going to miss you so much!" Anna spoke hugging Gabriella tightly. Gabriella smiled, "Anna, I'm only 7 minutes away, It's not like I am moving to another country." Troy was walking downstairs carrying her bags.

"But still, you're not in the same house, neighborhood..I'm gonna miss you." Gabriella giggled, "you have my number, and if I ever need a babysitter, I'll definetly call you." "Why won't you just leave christopher here?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Goodbye Anna."

Anna smiled, "Bye Gabriella.. see ya soon." Gabriella was putting Christopher in the carseat and getting up front with Troy as he drove them to his house.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy opened the door for Gabriella who had Christopher placed on her hip, "Welcome." Gabriella looked around, placing Christopher on the floor, "Wow, it's.. it's nice." he smiled, "And I have a suprise for Christopher."

Gabriella looked at him, "What do you-" "follow me." Gabriella grabbed christopher's hand, Troy led them down the hall, and he opened the door to reveal a room with toys, a big bed with spider-man covers, and a little car track table on the side with a full box of cars.

Christopher had already ran to the track, Troy smiled, "Have fun." he messed up his little brown hair, and Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy, you..you shouldn't.." he looked at her, "I wanted too." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy.. please don't tell me you're trying to being christopher's father? you really don't have too.."

Troy looked at her, "I just thought he'd like it that's all..." Gabriella sighed, "Well...thank you." Troy grabbed her hand, "He's a cute kid." "Baa." "What?" She smirked, "Troy, a kid is a baby goat...Christopher is-" "a handsome devil." Gabriella giggled, "that's an improvement from 'kid."

Gabriella looked to her son who was playing on his car tracks, "I think he won't need us for the rest of the night." he chuckled, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "That means that Mommy and Troy can play.." he whispered against her ear.

Gabriella felt shivers go up her spine. "w-what?" he smiled, closing the door so christopher could play in his room.

Gabriella looked at Troy, he smiled down at her, "You look beautiful." she looked at him, as he kissed down her neck, "Troy..No..Not..Not right now." He looked into her eyes, "Brie, you haven't.. you haven't made love in forever have you?"

Gabriella sniffled, "The last time I made love with someone was when Christopher was conceived.. after that, Jason just said that..that I wasen't good enough for him.." she looked down at her hands.

Troy looked at her, tilting her chin up so he could see into her eyes, "Brie...you are always...the most beautiful person that I've ever known-and Jason...well, he blew it. If he couldn't see what he lost with you...?"

Gabriella sniffled, "why are you so sweet?" Troy smiled, leaning his forehead, "comes with the nature of actually knowing me." Gabriella let out a giggle that was part sob.

Troy touched his nose to hers and his voice was dropped in a low whisper, "give me the chance and the honour of kissing you-holding you in my arms-tonight...please?"

Gabriella bit her lip, before she could answer, Troy kissed her lips; pulling her close to him and then backing her against the wall. She got caught up in the kiss, running her hands through his hair..."Hmm.."

Troy ran his hands down her sides, his thumbs going under her shirt as he led her to the bedroom; when he got her in and bumped her into the dresser-without breaking the kiss-Gabriella began to pull away, but he just attacked her neck with kisses, "Troy...Troy, Christopher..he's crying.." Troy sighed, pulling away.

Breathing as heavily as she was. "He is?" Gabriella sighed, smirking, "I have to go to him..." Troy sighed, pulling back and releasing her as she walked to Christopher's new room. She was gone for a few minutes, and when she came back Troy grabbed her from behind and started kissing her again-attacking her neck in sweet, hot kisses.

She moans as he guides to the bed. An hour of kissing-while laying on the bed only half dressed-Christopher began crying again. Troy sighed, "He's crying again..." Gabriella sighed, lulling her head back, "you or me?" Troy chuckled, "I'll go.." he hopped off of her and went to Christopher's room-thankful that's still in his jeans (however, unbuttoned but still zipped).

A few minutes later, Troy came back walking back and laying on top of her. "Where were we?" Gabriella smiled, pulling him close, and crashing her lips onto his. She slid her hand behind his back, and let it slide down his pants, letting the jeans go down further for him to kick off with his underwear.

Troy smirked, pushing her up against the mattress, ripping off her shirt, and unclipping her bra. Gabriella moaned as he massage one of them in his hand. Gabriella looked at him, "do you have a condom?" she asked panting.

Troy smiled, reaching up to the side table and pulling out a small foil packet. "Right here..." Gabriella smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you psychic, Bolton?"

Troy chuckled, "Chad gave them to me..." he started kissing her neck as he gave her the foil packet, at which she ripped it open quickly as she slid her hands down his stomach, sliding it over his VERY hard member.

Just for torture, she stroked him twice, "Oh...Brie.." he groaned, kissing down her neck to the space between her breasts and then to her nipples as he ripped off her panties and threw them somewhere in the room.

Troy entered her slowly, which made Gabriella jump slightly. "Brie...relax.." his lips went near her ear, "Just think about our first time." Gabriella smiled, and smiled as the pleasure came in, and she moaned. "Oh Troy!" He smirked going faster inside of her.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair as he crawled more ontop of her, his member still inside her pulsing. His arms hovered over her, Gabriella looked into his eyes, cupping his face, and smiling at him.

About an hour later, Troy had collapsed over her, and she layed on his chest, tracing his chest. he wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her forehead. "Wow.." he spoke breathlessly.

Gabriella closed her eyes, then opened them, "I have that effect on you..." Troy chuckled, "Yes. you do." Gabriella looked into his eyes as he stroked her cheek. "Troy...What..what if you're dad tries to break us up again?"

Troy looked at her, stroking her back, "...you didn't tell me...what'd he tell you?" Gabriella sighed, "that's a memory I'd rather try to repress, not relive." She looked up into his eyes, just looking and then searching his face, "you have a beard now..."

Troy chuckled loudly, Gabriella had to shush him because Christopher was asleep. "You just now...noticed?" Gabriella smiled, "I'm not exactly observant these days..." she moved her eyes to his upper left arm, "A tattoo? Of a wing?" Troy smied, "look closer..." Gabriella squinted her eyes, moving closer to see it, it was a wing but inside it said..."Live..while we're young?"

She looked at him, "I wanted to show you...the day you uh...my dad uh...anyway...I got it for you. Because you made-make-me feel so alive and with you that's all I am." Gabriella smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh Brie, baby, I'm sorry-"

She shook her head, "No.. I just regretted everyday after breaking up with you..." he pulled her close, "We're together now." she shook her head, "Yeah.. but..but still.. I wish I waited for you." he looked at her, "Brie, I'm sorry you feel this way..."

She sniffled, laying against his chest. they sat there in silence, Gabriella sniffled, "Can I ask you something?" he looked at her, "Anything." she sighed, "Well, two things.. why are you single? and If I was still married to Jason, what would you have done then?"

Troy looked at her, "Honestly, Brie...I don't know...I just when Chad told me that you were married-" Gabriella sighed, crawling on top of him so she was straddling him on both sides; her arms above his head, her nose right above his.

He looked into her big brown eyes, "I should've waited-" "No," Troy said, "if you waited...what are the chances we would've met again?" Gabriella smiled sadly, "I guess...everything worked out for the best?" Troy smiled, kissing her nose, "I guess we have my dad to thank...you know, absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Gabriella giggled, Troy rested a hand on the side of her head, running his fingers through her hair, "I missed that sound.." Gabriella sighed, kissing his lips and intertwining their fingers together.

Troy pulled away, _"It's closing time, one last call for alcohol-" _Gabriella laughed loudly, "what is that?" "It's Third Eye Blind-" "No it's not." "I'm pretty sure it's Third Eye Blind."

Gabriella smiled, running a hand through his hair. he looked into her eyes, leaning his forehead on hers, "Someone's birthday is coming up." Gabriella shook her head, "And someone isn't going to make a big deal about it."

He smirked, "I love you." she smiled, pulling at his hair, "I love you too." she kissed his lips passionately, and she leaned her forehead on his. "And don't worry.. I'm not going to leave you for Jason.." she whispered.

Troy laughed, "Good...cause he seems like a douchebag." Gabriella giggled, "good thing Christopher isn't here...I swear I'll spank you if you say that word again." Troy laughed, "you'll have to catch me first."

She smirked, her eyes glinting with...a spark that Troy had missed seeing. "I bet I could-" Ring ring! Troy sighed, reaching on his side table and grabbing his phone, "Hello? Oh hey Dad..what's up?"

Gabriella started rotating her naked hips over his; Troy had to stuff a moan at the slight senstation, "uhm...well I'm actually a little busy now-oh you're already here?"

Gabriella must have not heard that, because she continued her actions, and started kissing his neck while fingering his pecs and stomach. "Dad...I'm a little busy-how about we watch the game tomorrow, there's a game on...okay I get it...I'll let you in."

Troy hung up, grabbing Gabriella by her hips and flipping over so he was on top of her. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a phone call?" Gabriella giggled, "what are you going to do about it?" Troy smirked, "well...first-" Ding dong! He sighed, "Rain check." he muttered.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Maybe I should go-" "No! No way in hell!" He crashed his lips against hers, "I love you.. you're staying here."

Gabriella looked at him, "But you're dad-" "Who cares. I only care about you and Chrstopher." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Oh No.." he looked at her, "What?"

Gabriella crawled out from under him, slipping on her underwear and yoga pants, "Troy.. If..If he sees me and If he sees Christopher.. his going to think Christopher is yours.." she said.

"So?" Troy inquired, "let him." "But-" he kissed her lips softly, pulling back slowly, "let him. I don't care. I only care about you-about what you think-and Christopher...and what he thinks."

Gabriella sighed, biting her lip as she ran her hands through his hair. She giggled, "I just now noticed...your hair isn't as long as it used to be-"

"Brie-" Troy laughed, "-it's still long but...not as long." Troy laughed, kissing her slowly and letting it build to something more..that is until his dad rang the doorbell three times.

Troy groaned, Gabriella giggled, "I um.. I'm going to go check on Christopher and then just lay down until you're dad leaves-" he pulled her close, pecking her lips, "Okay.. and I'm taking you and Christopher out to eat tonight." she smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him more passionately.

She looked into his eyes, and he smiled leaning his forehead on hers, "Just so you know, I am glad I have the best thing that's ever happened to me back in my life.."

Gabriella blushed, "Troy.." He kissed her, and then he looked at her, "When's Christopher's birthday?" she smiled, "February 12th." He smiled kissing her lips, "Is cars all he likes?" she shook her head, "He loves trains.. and he loves all the superheros, and he loves spongebob and patrick.."

He smiled, "Then he'll get that for his birthday." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "Don't stop me Brie." she giggled, and pecked his lips, "Get dress, You're dad is waiting outside.." he nodded, "Alright." she bit her lip, "A-Are you going to tell him about us.?"

Troy looked at her, wrapping his arms around her, "Hmmm...well, I could-" "TROY!" He sighed, going to his bedroom door and poking his head out to peek downstairs.

"Dad...I'll be right down. Just a little busy right now!" "Take all the time you need, I'll set up for the game-oh and me and your mother are fighting again so I'm gonna crash here!"

Troy looked at Gabriella who had wide eyes, "Troy-" He shook his head, "Don't worry.. I'll..I'll get rid of him.." Gabriella bit her lip, and sighed, "Troy-" "I promise." he kissed her lips, as he pulled up his jeans and boxers, and pulled on a T-Shirt.

Troy walked out of his bedroom, His father was already in the living room watching the game on the big screen TV stuffing his face with cheetos and pizza and soda. Troy sat down beside him. "Hey..uh dad...what's going on with you and mom?"

He rolled his eyes, "She's freaking blow up on me about you getting married." Troy raised a brow, "I'm not getting married-" "I know! she's mad that she won't have grandchildren because that whore broke up with you 5 years ago, and she thinks you will never love again, and you won't give her grandbabies."

Troy bit his inner cheek, "Dad...with all due respect, please do not call her that-" "Just speaking honestly son, I mean come on! She goes and has a kid with another guy-" "How the hell do you know that?"

Troy looked at his father expectantly, both his eyebrows raised. William looked at his son, "what do you mean 'how do I know'? I've been keeping track of her that's how..because I want to make sure your focused-you have nothing in your way from becoming who I know you need to be."

Troy bit his inner cheek, standing up beside his father and removing the bag of cheetohs from his lap, "Dad...respectfully, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

His father looked at him, "Troy come on," Troy shook his head, "I love her! I'm not letting you disrespect her like that." Gabriella was standing behind the wall listening to the arguement. "what the hell has gotten into you-" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Gabriella bit her lip, leaning her head against the wall. William sighed, "I know you're just mad right now, I'll call you later son." William stuffed his hands in his pockets going out the door. Troy sighed plopping on the couch, and running his hand through his hair.

Gabriella walked towards him, "I'm sorry.." he looked at her, and stood up quickly on his feet, "Brie-" she shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you.. I'm sorry, I just.. I wanted what was best for you."

He had already made his way over to her, and cupping her cheeks, "I..I just wanted you to have what was important to you... I wanted you to have you're future, and to be happy.. I am so sorry Troy... You don't deserve me, and I don't deserve you.." she looked away from him.

"Hey..." he whispered, pulling her so close she was practically on his lap; she snuggled into his chest. "I just...I'm sorry that I listened-" "It's not your fault Brie. It's not...if anything-you said yourself, you wanted to see me happy-I'll be honest and say, for the last five years I haven't been...and my dad I know now, has insured that of happening. But you know what?"

She looked at him, blinking back tears, "What?" Troy smiled, tilting her chin up and moving his lips to hers but not kissing-just leaving their lips only a breath apart, "I'm happy now."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I can still make you happy?" she asked. he smiled, then smirked, "Well, you made me real happy in the bedroom a while ago." Gabriella giggled, "Troy.." He smirked, "I'm kidding.. I love you so much.." "I love you too." she kissed his lips tenderly, they were both sitting on the couch.

Christopher walked into the room. "Ma Ma.." Gabriella pulled away from Troy, and looked at her son. "Hi baby boy.. what's a matter?" she played with his hair. He lifted up a car to show her, she giggled, "That's a cute car christopher.." Christopher smiled going to the table and began playing the cars there.

Gabriella smiled, and then looked at Troy, "I'm worried for Christopher.." Troy looked at her, "Why?" She sighed, "Look at him.. his only 3, his father is a doucebag who left him for another family.. and..and I just don't want him to grow up without a dad in his life.. I know how that feels, and I don't want my son to go through the same thing.."

He looked at her, "Oh Brie-" she bit her lip, "Christopher was the only best thing I got from Jason..." she bit her lip, "I wish that.. that I..I.. you were the father of christopher.. I really do.."

Troy hugged her closer to him, "Hey...it's all right. It is." Gabriella sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched Christopher play with his car, Troy smiled as a thought came to his head. "Hey..Christopher-buddy," the three year old looked up at him. "What's your car's name?"

"Spongebob!" Christopher smiled, Troy laughed, "where's patrick?" Christopher shrugged, Troy mocked a gasp of shock. "You don't know where-would you like help finding him?" He nodded quickly and Troy stood up, grabbing his hand, "well come on, let's go find patrick-we will be right back Brie."

Gabriella smiled at him. When Troy walked into the room with Christopher they walked over to the table of cars, and Christopher was looking at Troy. Troy smiled, "why won't the red car be patrick?" He bent down to Christopher's height.

Christopher looked at him, "Patrick!" Troy chuckled, messing up his hair. Gabriella leaned against the door frame smiling. "That's right little buddy." Christopher smiled, and started making car noises as they took off down the track.

Troy smiled standing up, and turned to see Gabriella smiling at him. "What?" she giggled, "Trying to win the affection of my son, I see." He chuckled, walking over to her and grabbing her hands, "Hey, Can't I bond with the little guy, I mean, we might as well get to know each other."

Gabriella smirked, "What makes you think I'm going to be with you long?" Troy pulled her close, leaning his forehead on hers, "Trust me, you're going to be with me forever." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips, "Besides me having Christopher, Do you have any thoughts of...of me and you having a baby.. one day?"

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers, "Maybe ...one day, but why don't I just help you with Christopher until the time is right?" Gabriella smiled, about to kiss Troy on the lips when Christopher held up the yellow car to Troy, "Pway wid me?"

Troy grinned, "hey, thanks...I'd love to." He looked at Gabriella, "Bonding Gabriella." She giggled, "Okay...how about I referree the race?" Christopher giggled, grabbing Troy's hand and tugging at it to get him to the play car track.

He laughed and Gabriella kneeled on the other side, "ready? Gentleman put your cars on the starting point..." they did, "Get set..go!" they pushed their cars off - quite literally, Christopher's went to the left and rear-ended Troy's car off the track. Hard. Christopher giggled in glee. "Yay! Daddy pway! Daddy Twoy pway again!"

Troy looked from the little child to his mother, "Brie-" Gabriella bit her lip, going to her son and wrapping her arms around his small body. "Christopher, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Christopher looked at his mother, "Spaghetti." Gabriella smiled, "Then that's what you'll get.. I promise." she kissed his forehead, and then eskimo kissed him. Christopher continued playing with his cars.

Troy followed Gabriella out to the hallway. "Troy I'm sorry-" he cupped her cheeks, "Brie.. I don't care.. you know what." Gabriella looked into his eyes, he smiled, "I want him to think of me as a father.. he needs one, and you need a man who loves you and respects you.. and Gabriella I'm all that."

She bit her lip, looking away, "I just..I don't want him to get to attached-" "He can...cause I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not letting you two go.. I know this will sound weird, but I love Christopher like he was my own already.. cause he is just like you.."

Gabriella smiled, and kissed his lips, "You're too good to me." he smiled, "Instead of you making spaghetti, why won't I take you and christopher out to a nice restraunt were they serve the best spaghetti ever." Gabriella smiled, "Sounds terrific.. I'll go get him ready.."


	5. Chapter 5

At The Restaraunt, they were sitting at a booth, Troy sat on the right side of the booth, and Gabriella and Christopher sat on the left side with Christopher in the corner.

Gabriella looked at her son, "Christopher, do you want milk or juice with her spaghetti?" Christopher sat close to the table, "Milk mommy.. milk." Troy chuckled, "They have the best spaghetti buddy." Christopher smiled at him, and the waitress came and got their older.

After the waitress took their menus, and brought their drinks, Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy, don't you dare think I'm letting you pay for all this." "Brie-" she shook her head, "No.. I can't let you do that for me and Christopher, you're already doing so much.."

Troy sighed, "Brie.. this is dinner alright, let me pay for you and christopher.." Gabriella sighed, "At least let me pay for the drinks-" he looked at her, "No." he leaned over kissing her lips gently, and leaning back, "I love you alright.. I want you to enjoy tonight's dinner."

Gabriella sighed but nodded, and christopher snuggled into her side, and she wrapped her arm around him.

Gabriella's eyes looked up and she froze. Troy looked at her, "Brie-" She bit her lip, "His here." Troy looked at her, "What.." Before Gabriella could speak, Jason walked over to the table with the blonde headed whore by his side, and her 6 year old son.

"Gabriella..this is a real suprise seeing you here." Gabriella smirked, "Yeah, it's a suprise seeing you here." her head snapped to the blonde headed girl, "So what's going on Bridgett, not working the street corners tonight I see."

The blond, Bridgett, sneered and then smile as she wrapped an arm around Jason's waist, "No of course not Gabriella, but you are..and from the looks of your FIRST customer, you seem to be doing well. Jason was just telling me how Christopher might not be his." Okay, that's it.

Gabriella bit her inner cheek, grabbing her class of ice cold sparkling water, "You know Bridgett, I feel so sorry for you..." "You do?" "uh huh.." Gabriella said, standing up and pretending not to be ANGRY at her. "I mean...here you are, an attractive-albeit not so bright-blond woman ...and who are you with? A...well, less than satisfactory, pathetic man who thinks he's the worlds greatest lover...I mean, just so you know...he does stuff...down there."

Troy bit back a laugh, motioning for Christopher to cover his ears, the three year old complies. Jason and Bridgett let their eyes grow as big and round as dinner plates, Gabriella chuckled darkly, "but like I said, I feel sorry for you. I mean, just think of all that's holding you back...and you're letting him."

Jason grit his teeth, "Gabrie-" "Hold on, I'm not done." Bridgett looked at her, "what more could you possibly say-AHHHH!" Gabriella splashed her ice cold sparkling water all over down the front of her shirt.

Then she picked up the butter dishes and spread butter all over her chest, the blond kept screaming and Gabriella kept finger painting. Until she ran out of butter, Bridgett gasped, "You are...such a freak!"

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah...I am..but you know, I may just grow out of that. But you? And you, Jason? You will never stop being an ass and a bitch. You guys are perfect for each other."

Jason looked at Bridgett, "I am so sorry Bridge, here, you go find a table.." Bridgett nodded, holding her son's hand and walking to a table. Jason gritted his teeth, grabbing a hold of Gabriella's arm, "Come here." Troy stood up, "Let her go-" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy, it's fine, I can handle him, just watch christopher for me."

Troy sighed, but nodded and Christopher climbed over to him. Jason walked behind Gabriella to the bar. "What the hell was that?" Gabriella smirked, "Aww, what's a matter.." He glared at her, and his eyes snapped to Troy, "Are you with this guy now?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes walking back to the table, but he followed behind her yelling for only, "If I find out you've been fucking this laker captain, you're dead, you hear me Gabriella!" he yelled.

Gabriella yanked her arm back, "I...you aren't my boss! Or my husband anymore!" Jason glared at her, squeezing her arm as hard as he could, "You want to be a fucking slut? Fine, be one! But if your fucking the laker captain then I mean...you are dead. You want Christopher to be an orphan? Fine. You just signed your own death certificate."

Jason shoved her backward, walking over to Bridgett and her son, Gabriella stood there...was everything she just said and did worth it? Hell yeah, screamed her subconscious.

Gabriella sat down, and Troy held her hand, "Brie, did he hurt you?" Gabriella looked at him shaking her head, "No..not yet." He looked at her, "what do you mean? did he threaten you?" Gabriella sighed, "I..Kind of."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "What did the bastard say." he stood up, Gabriella shook her head, "Shh don't say that infront of christopher." Troy bit his lip, "Sorry.." he looked at her, "What did he say?" Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I..I don't think me and you.. I don't think it's alright for me and you to be together.

He looked at her, "What the hell does that mean?" Gabriella sighed, "he said that.. that if I.. if he finds out me and you are sleeping together cause he knows we're together, but he'll kill me, and..and I don't want nothing to happen to christopher.."

Troy looked at her, squeezed her hand, "Brie...I am going to protect you. And Christopher. Okay? You are safe with me...I swear it."

Gabriella sighed, biting her lip and nodding wordlessly. "I just...don't want anything to happen to you. To Christopher...anyone."

Troy smiled softly, "Let's just enjoy our dinner okay?" Gabriella nodded, and from then on came the best (should be nominated for an emmy and oscar) performances from both Troy and Gabriella about forgetting what had just happened.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

After kissing Christopher's forehead, and turning on the night light, and him snuggling into his teddy bear. Gabriella smiled closing the door and walking into the kitchen were Troy was making a drink. Gabriella leaned against the counter. "His asleep.. I think his going to be comfortable being here.."

Troy smiled, "That's good, right?" Gabriella laughed, and nodded, "It's amazing." he took a sip of his drink, and sat it on the counter. "So umm.. are you comfortable being here?"

Gabriella sighed, "I..I guess so.. I mean, I love being here with you." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you, alright." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, you don't know Jason like I do...he doesn't want anyone to have me.."

"Mm," he mumbled, moving her hair out of the way and kissing her neck. "Sounds like a challenge.." Gabriella moaned lightly, tilting her head back when his fingers traced circles on her bare stomach as he pushed her shirt up. "Troy...oh.."

He chuckled agaist her skin, nipping and sucking, she moaned and moved her head to give him more access to kiss. "Mmm.." Troy twisted her around, lifting her up by her bottom and setting her on the counter top.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, pulling the lapels of his shirt so his lips crashed on hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Troy's phone rang in his back pocket, He groaned into the kiss and pulled away. Gabriella giggled, Troy slipped the phone out of his back pocket and put it to his ear, "Hello?" "Yo captain, what's up?" It was Chad on the other line.

Troy sighed, "Nothing. why are you calling?" Gabriella began kissing gently on his earlob, biting it and licking it gently. "Oh!" he moaned loudly into the phone.

Chad's nose scrunched up, "Dude, are you fucking somebody?" Troy's eyes went wide, "Chad!" Chad chuckled, "I'm only kidding.. Hey, Are you back together with Gabriella?"

Troy smiled, opening his mouth to say something but Gabriella grabbed the phone from him and Troy took that as an opportunity to kiss her neck and down her collarbone to where her breasts come to say 'HELLO!'.

Gabriella fought back a loud moan, "Hello..Chad...how are you-Oh, Troy.." Chad wanted to cover his ears, "Why is always me who calls you when you guys sound like your close to having sex?" Gabriella giggled, but it turned into a moan when Troy slid her shirt and bra down to latch his lips and tongue on to her nipple. "Hmmm!"

"I'll take that as a yes you two are back together, Tell Troy I'll call back later.." Gabriella giggled then moan, "O-Okay Chad..bye." she hung up the phone, and tossed it on the counter, and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his passionately.

Troy pushed her against the wall of his bedroom, slipping off her shirt and bra. Gabriella giggled pushing him away, and unbuckling his belt, and pulling down his jeans.

Troy grabbed her arm, connected his lips back to hers, while undoing her jeans and then traveling his lips all the way down to slide down her underwear with his teeth.

Gabriella giggled, "Kinky." he chuckled, lifting her up so she would wrap her legs around his waist, "Oh geez brie, I love it when you wrap you're legs around me." he whispered. she smiled, And he pressed her against the mattress, kissing her deeply.

She crawled her hands up his shirt slipping it off. Troy smirked slipping off his boxers quickly, and crawling ontop of her under the covers.

Gabriella moaned as he interlocked his fingers with hers pressing them above her head as he sucked on her collarbone. Gabriella moaned, "Troy..Don't..Don't forget protection.."she moaned.

He moaned while kissing her, his voice breathless, "I..I won't don't worry..hmm" he used his hands wandering all over her as if he was a blind man desperate to see the world's greatest masterpiece.

Gabriella moaned at his lips on her body; his touch setting every piece of her alight. "Hmm..." she ran her hands through his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as she archs her pelvis up to meet his. "Troy...oh...now. Please."

He positioned his hips over her's thrusting into her gently, pulling out slowly and repeating the process. "Hmm...Troy...faster..." he shook his head-rubbing his nose against hers- "No, baby, I have to do it this way..." in and out. Slowly.

Gabriella moaned as he thrust inside of her. "Troy! Oh! I've missed you so much!" He ran his lips down her body, he loved this girl so much, she was all he wanted. "I love you Brie.." he moaned, she ran her fingers through his hair.

10 more minutes later, he collapsed ontop of her, and she smirked, rolling ontop of him, so that she was saddling him like a horse. she leaned down to kiss his lips. He grabbed her arm, "Marry Me."

She looked at him, "What?" he smiled, cupping her cheek, crawling ontop of her, which made her flop backwards, "Marry me.. make me the happiest man alive.." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...You..You deserve someone so much better than me.. you really do.." she cupped his cheek.

He smiled, "No...the only person I want in my life. Is you-and with your son, he's a part of you. And I'll take all the parts I can get ...just as long as I have you."

Gabriella sighed, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand so that his fingers were in front of her lips. "Troy...you are the sweetest, I swear it...you give anybody a sugar high." Troy laughed, "Nice sweet talk. Now...marry me?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. I'll marry you." he smiled, "YES!" he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close crashing her lips on his rolling ontop of her. Gabriella giggled, cupping his cheeks, and pulling away and leaning her forehead on his.

He smiled. Gabriella smiled at him, "Can I wear one of you're shirts tonight." he chuckled, "sure." Gabriella giggled as he got off of her, and she leaned down over the bed picking up her bra and underwear.

He pulled up his boxers and jeans going over to the drawer in his room grabbing a Red T-Shirt out and giving it to her. she smiled, "Thanks." she slipped it on her, a little big, but she loved it like that.

He wrapped his arms, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." he kissed her lips sweetly, she looked at him, "Troy, before we get married..I want you're parents to know about us, and about christopher.." she whispered.

Troy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Oh that'll be fun.." Gabriella playfully swatted his chest, "I mean it. They need to know...about me. Us. Christopher." Troy sighed, cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes. "Okay...we'll tell them, we'll have them over for breakfast or something-"

"Dinner. I'll cook?" Troy smiled, "Hmm...Gabriella's home cooking, that is what I missed." Gabriella giggled, "You can't cook?" "No no, I can...black or welldone?" "What's the difference?" "One's charcoal and the other is semi-edible."

Gabriella giggled, running her fingers through the back of his hair, "Well, I'll cook you're parent's favorite.. they still love Crab alfredo right?"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, they love it... I know my mom does, even though my dad acted like he hated it, he tried to get the recipe from me." Gabriella giggled, "Good, then I'll cook that, cause that's also christopher's favorite of mine."

****A Love Lost Now Found****

The next night, Gabriella was in the kitchen cooking the food, and Christopher was sitting in the chair coloring. Troy came into the room, "Brie, how is the food?" Gabriella looked at him, "it's almost done.. are you nervous?"

He sighed, "Yeah...completely." Gabriella kissed his lips, "Don't worry, you look fine, you'll be fine." he smiled, "You look beautiful." she smiled. the door bell rang, and Troy looked at her. "I'll get it.." Gabriella nodded and continued fixing the food.

Troy went to the door to open it for his parents who walked in. "Hi baby.." His mother hugged him gently. he smiled, "Hi mom." his eyes turned to his father, "Hey..Dad." he nodded, "Hey." His mother Jennifer smiled, "So, what was this news you wanted to tell us."

Troy nodded, "Uhh right, well mom, I found somebody "Oh my gosh! no way! who is she! I want to meet her Troy!" he chuckled, "Well mom you already met her." Jennifer raised a brow, "What do you-" He smiled going into the kitchen, and coming back out with Gabriella by his side.

Jennifer gasped, "Oh my gosh! Gabriella!" Gabriella smiled, "Hi Mrs Bolton-" "Don't you dare start calling me that again.." she pulled her into a hug, "Oh my gosh, you've gotten so much prettier and grown up!"

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Mrs Bolton, and I umm I made dinner for you two, My Crab Alfredo Dish." Jennifer smiled, "Oh my gosh! I've missed that most of all."

Then a little boy ran into the room. "Ma Ma." he tugged on Gabriella's dress. Jennifer looked at the little boy, "Who is this cutie?" Gabriella smiled, lifting him up on her hip, "This is the love of my life Christopher... his my son."

William narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet; regarding both Gabriella and her son as if they were insects. Troy noticed this and he stood closer to the pair, "So...whose hungry?" Jennifer squealed, "I'm famished...for this exciting news that you have GOT to share!"

Troy laughed, turning to Gabriella, "I'll take Christopher K?" Gabriella nodded, "Okay, I love you.." she whispered, Troy lightly pecked her lips and took the little boy in his arms and followed after his mother. William grabbed Gabriella's wrist, "You. Me. Talk. Now."

Gabriella looked at him, "umm" he grabbed her wrist pulling her into the hallway. he glared at her, "What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella bit her lip, "It's..It's a long story-" "I have time." he crossed his arms.

Gabriella sighed, "I..I tried to stay away from him, we met at the bar again, and and he got drunk and I took him to my place for the night, and then things just started back up from there-" "I told you 5 years ago to stay away from my son! and now you bring along that bastard of a baby-" _Slap! _

William's head turned to the side, Gabriella glared at him, "You can insult me all you want, but never ever say anything against my son.." Gabriella turned away from him going to the kitchen. Jennifer smiled, "Gabriella, this dinner is delicious." Gabriella smiled sadly,"Thank you Mrs Bolton."

Gabriella looked from her to Troy, "I-" "I don't want her here Troy." William spoke behind her. Troy stood up from his seat. "Well you're just going to have to deal with it.. she's mine forever-" "She's going to hold you down with that baby!" he yelled pointing at the 3 year old boy.

"Stop it!" Gabriella yelled, and sniffled, "I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry!..I..I'm sorry, exscuse me.." she ran out of the kitchen and out the front door. Jennifer gasped, "Oh Gabriella.." she turned to her son, "I'll go check on her Troy.." she picked up christopher.

"Thanks Mom, that's a good idea." He said glaring at his father. His mother placed the small infant on her hip walking out the door to make sure Gabriella was okay.

Troy looked at his father, "So it's true.. it's you're fault Gabriella broke up with me 5 years ago." His father sighed, "Troy, you had a future, I couldn't let her ruin that for you-" "She wasen't ruining anything for me!"

William sighed, "Yeah she did..She was a distraction all through High School. You never stayed home, you everyday hanging out with her, you wouldn't focus on basketball, you're life was all about her! I needed to do something.."

Troy shoved his father back, "No!" he yelled, "you didn't need to do anything! I was happy! For once in my life...everything wasn't just about fucking basketball-you want to know why I feel that way? Cause I hated it! Yes! I hated it! Because of the countless early morning drills! The endless after practice coaching! I hated it and...right now I hate you!"

William grabbed his arm as he tried to walk passed him, "Troy! As you're father, I needed to protect you-" "Protect me from what! Her? You didn't needed to protect me from her, I needed to protect her from you, but I didn't do that.. and I was stupid for ever letting her walk out that door... she is my life, my future, my everything!"

William rolled his eyes, "Troy, this isn't fucking high school anymore, she's changed, she forgot all about you and started a whole entire life, she had a baby with another man! doesn't that bother you at all? she could have aids or some kind of disease.."

_Wham! _William's face jerked to the side rather roughly, his jaw tense and set. Troy was breathing heavily, his hands curled into fists. "No..." he said, William looked up at his son that is too much like himself. "Troy-" "Shut...up..." "Troy-" "Leave."

William sighed, "Troy-" "No WILLIAM, if you can't respect my fiance...then you-you just leave right now." William's eyes widened, not only at the mention of Troy calling him by his name but also at Troy had just said. His 'fiance'.

He sneered his lip, "You are going to continue to ruin your life with that whore-" "Get the fuck out of my house old man! Now!"

William glared at him, "You're making a big mistake Troy." Troy nodded, "I did make a mistake, letting her go.. now get out!" William made his way outside, Troy walked behind him to go outside to find his mother comforting Gabriella.

Troy sighed, "Momma, umm can I speak to Gabriella please.. there's more food in the kitchen..I'll drive you home later." Jennifer nodded, "Of course, I'll take christopher in.." she hugged Gabriella, "Are you going to be okay sweetie?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes Mrs Bolton.. Thank you." Jennifer got up with christopher going inside.

Gabriella had brought her legs up beside as Troy sat beside her. "Brie-" Gabriella looked at him, her eyes shining with tears, "Do you regret meeting me?" he looked at her, "Brie.. No-" she shook her head, turning to face him fully, "Do you regret anything with me?"

Troy shook his head, "Of course not Brie, I love you. you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Gabriella sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "When we first met, that time on my first day of East High...I ran into you're locker, and you helped me up and asked me if I were okay, and..and you just smiled at me, and it made all the pain go away.."

He smiled, and she looked at her hands, "I just wish it was like that now.." he nodded, "It can be-" "No it can't.. I feel like..I feel like we're making a mistake being together...I want you to be happy, that's all I want.."

He pulled her close to him, "I'm happy with you...Brie...when you left, at first I tried wrapping my head around the real reason why you would leave-but I couldn't...so I just kind of...spiraled."

Gabriella sniffled, looking at him. "What do you-" "It was a dark time for me Gabriella...but my point is, when I saw you again...in that bar...everything just...started up again. I wanted to be with you; hoping that you wanted the same-"

"Troy, I missed you...but your dad-" "He doesn't matter. If he can't accept my choices then he has no business being my father."

Gabriella looked at him, "I just don't want to be the reason that you and you're father don't ever talk again." Troy shook his head, "I could care less, I love you..and..I want to do something." Gabriella bit her lip, "What?" He smiled, "I..I've fallen inlove with Christopher. I love him like his my own."

Gabriella looked at him, "Y-Yeah?" he smiled, holding her hand, "I want to adopt him." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "I..I..I..you..you want to adopt him?" Troy nodded, "Yes. we can all be a family Brie.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Christopher Bolton." he smiled, "Gabriella Bolton.."

Gabriella sighed, "It sounds all so perfect." she played with his fingers, he tilted her chin to look into her eyes, "And it will be.. I'll give you the perfect life Gabriella.. you and Christopher both.."

Gabriella sighed, then something popped into her mind, "I have a question." he nodded, "Shoot." Gabriella bit her lip, "We're you involved with someone about 2 years ago? or had a one night stand with them?.. because I was watching TV once, and they said you left with a blonde girl and went to her place and you left the next morning?"

Troy chuckled, "umm well, We were both drunk, and Yes, we did sleep together, but I left the next morning without saying goodbye." Gabriella smirked, "I guess we're both even...do you remember it?"

Troy made a face, scratching the back of his head. "Uh...huh, not really no. I think she drugged my drink." Gabriella giggled, "I can't remember much either...well, nothing at all really." Troy laughed, "well, we're even." Gabriella giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I do love you."

Troy leaned his head on hers, "I love you too." she smiled warmly, and looked into his eyes, leaning her forehead against hers. Gabriella smiled warmly, "I can't wait to marry you." she whispered. he smiled, "Me neither."

Gabriella looked at him, "what about our honeymoon?" she smirked. he chuckled, "How does Hawaii or The Carribbean sound?" Gabriella giggled, "I like the carribbean." he smiled, "The Carribbean it is." she laughed, kissing his lips, "We better get inside." he smiled, "Yeah, come on, let's go."


End file.
